


[PODFIC] Title in Progress

by Accal1a



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Dashed Hope, Gen, Hope?, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: The first night of “The Ben Show”, title in progress, was an unmitigated disaster and it hadn’t even finished yet.





	[PODFIC] Title in Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Title in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351520) by [Catastrokey (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Catastrokey). 



> Glad to have been able to make a Fandom dream come true!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN. WHAT CAN I PODFIC NEXT?


End file.
